


Service

by Celandine



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true king serves his subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



Boromir's fingers were busy with the fastenings of his leggings, the process distracting him so that he did not hear the footsteps behind. With a sigh he began to relieve his bladder.

"I understand your resentment."

Aragorn's voice was like cold water dashed across his face. It felt unseemly to urinate in the presence of the man who claimed the right to kingship, reluctant though Boromir was to accede to that claim. With an effort he stopped, shielding himself with his hand, though he kept his back turned.

"If you understand so much, sir, perhaps you will also understand that I would prefer privacy at this moment."

There was silence, and then Aragorn spoke again, this time standing so close that his breath sighed warm over Boromir's neck. How did the man move so quietly?

"But I wish to resolve this ill will between us." Sword-calloused fingertips touched the back of Boromir's hand, pulling it aside to expose his cock, claiming it. "I pray you, continue."

When Aragorn touched him, Boromir could no more have held back than he could have flown. He emptied himself uncontrollably through Aragorn's fingers, steam rising from the cold ground where the golden stream splashed.

Aragorn's body pressed close behind him, and it was the unmistakable hardness of Aragorn's arousal that kept Boromir from embarrassment. When he had finished, he reached to pull Aragorn's hand away before he could become stimulated too by that touch, but Aragorn stopped him.

"The role of a king is to be as a steward to his people, to tend to their needs," Aragorn murmured. "Will you not permit me to tend to yours?" His thumb stroked over Boromir's shaft, drawing the foreskin down.

Boromir let out a groan that Aragorn evidently took for assent, and in a moment he knelt before Boromir, eyes shining as he looked up at Boromir's face.

"Trust me that I wish to do this," he said, and then his mouth closed around Boromir's rapidly hardening flesh.

Boromir clutched at the dark head before him, biting his lip to hold back the sounds that would otherwise have been wrenched from his throat. It would never do to have young Pippin or one of the other Hobbits discover them so. Aragorn had clearly done this many times; the skill with which he moved his lips and tongue and throat attested to his experience. Boromir gave a stifled gasp as he spent, shuddering, into Aragorn's mouth.

"You need not reciprocate," said Aragorn softly.

Boromir glanced down to see that Aragorn had brought himself to climax at the same time.

"I would have been willing, my king," he replied. "Those who serve should also to be served in turn."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for cruisedirector for holiday 2007.


End file.
